Trying to Reach the Moon
by KingxLeon21
Summary: Emotional Heights on restless nights. No need for fright, with the moon in sight. It's so rare, yet its always there: peaceful, calming, bright... just plain beautiful. Still, with all it's influence, Can it do the impossible? Can it tame the un-tamable?


Summary: Sam wakes up and can't fall asleep. It is a clear night in Seattle and the full moon is out.

I now present to you for your viewing (reading) pleasure "Trying to Reach the Moon" Please Read Enjoy and Review Thank you.

* * *

Trying to Reach the Moon

She woke up and turned to look at the clock. It was 3:42 a.m. she tried to roll over a go back to sleep but to no avail. She stared out of her window at the clear night sky. It is rare that anyone in Seattle gets a perfectly clear night. She walks over to her window.

She looks up at the sky and she can see every star. She can see Orion's belt. She can see The Big Dipper. Her gaze follows the stars and she can see The Little Dipper. She can see a bright star that is in the direction of the Bushwell Plaza. _That must be the North Star. _She thought with a smile.

Whenever she didn't feel like dealing with anyone or anything that was going on in her house she would just go over there. Everything she felt she needed was over there. Her best friends were over there. Her escape was over there. Her lunch (and most other meals of the day) was over there. Most importantly, Freddie was over there. Sam's mind drifts to the day that she shared her first kiss with Freddie on his fire escape; she had never forgotten it.

She continues to gaze at the sky and sees a full moon. She realizes that the moon is having the same affect on her as Freddie does.

She finds herself staring at it admiring how beautiful it is. She stares at one of the craters in the moon and becomes fixated on it. It reminds her of looking into Freddie's eyes. It makes her feel like there is nothing but her and the moon. Everything around her stops and fades away when she looks into the moon. She realizes that it is the same way when she gazes into his eyes.

She starts to try to shake herself out of her trance and realizes that there is no one else around. She slips back into the recesses of her mind and gets lost in her own thoughts once again. She stares at the moon wondering why something so beautiful has to keep itself hidden. Not just because of the cloudy nights; even if it could be clear every night the moon would keep hiding different parts of itself. She would still have to wait until the cycle came around to the full moon once again. She frowns at this thought because she is infamously impatient.

She suddenly has an epiphany and realizes that this is exactly what Freddie is doing. He is hiding himself from her. Being behind the camera doesn't really allow him a lot of opportunities to show himself. And even if he did, he wouldn't be able to show us all of himself. He wouldn't be able to show everyone who he really is. Sam frowned at this thought as well.

Sam knew Freddie was more than he showed himself to be. She knew he was capable of being funny every now and again. She knew that he was capable of standing up for himself. She knew that he was capable of getting almost any other girl at Ridgeway High. This thought upset her. She knew he could've been kissed before he kissed her. He was probably waiting on Carly. This thought also made her angry. Why not just wait for Carly then? It didn't make sense. She hated being confused so she temporarily shook herself out of her current train of thought.

She gazed back up at the moon and calmed back down. It was a peace that she has never felt before in her entire life. She felt as if she was supposed to be there gazing at the moon. She felt as if everything was right and nothing could bother her. She felt safe from all of the pressures of the world. She felt as if she wouldn't mind being here looking at the moon forever.

She didn't know if that was the affect the moon could have all of the time. She did know, however, that Freddie had a similar affect on her. She may not always reach this level of peace but when she pranked Freddie they would be softer if he could manage to catch her eyes. He managed to do this more often but Sam didn't mind. Sam smiled at the thought of looking into his eyes and stares up at the moon.

She looks out at the horizon and sees that the sun is starting to rise. She watches as the moon starts to disappear from view to go into hiding for God knows how long. She lets out a sigh and wishes that she could go to the moon. She wishes that she could go to the moon and see all of it. She wishes she could go to the moon and be able to always see every part of the moon and all of its beauty. She wishes she could go to the moon and just be lost in it and not have to worry about anything else. She watches as the moon fades and disappears into the morning sky and she heads back into her room. More than anything she wishes that she could go to the moon and tell it that it doesn't have to hide itself from the world and it could be as beautiful as it wants to be because the whole world deserves to know the beauty of the moon.

She walks over to Carly's and waits on everyone to get ready to go to school. There is a knock at the door and she gets up to answer it. Freddie stands at the door and their eyes meet again. She thinks of the moon that she saw last night (actually this morning). She felt as if there was nothing but herself and Freddie. Everything had faded and disappeared; she was lost in his eyes. She felt that peace again. She felt that this was where she belonged; looking into Freddie's eyes. She felt that she was safe from world and nothing could ruin this moment. This moment could and would end but it could never be ruined. The feeling she has now is just as memorable as the kiss some two or three months ago. She knew that she would stand there and look into his eyes forever if God would let her.

At that moment Sam knew what she wanted out of life. She knew that if she couldn't do anything else she wanted to be with Freddie. She wanted to be a part of Freddie and all of his dorkiness. She wanted to be with Freddie and not worry about anything else. She wanted to tell him that they didn't have to hide anymore. That he could show every side of himself to the world. That he could show every side of himself to her. That she couldn't wait until the cycle completed and he came around again. She wanted him there always so that she could get lost in him every day.

Freddie's voice snaps out of her trance. He slides past her and goes to the couch.

Sam watches him as he makes his way to the couch and thinks to herself.

_I wish I could go to the moon.

* * *

_

Well there you have it.

Be sure to check out these authors:

pigwiz, Techman, JamesTheGreater, axel100, aussiemma, BoxOfTrinkets, ItalianBabexo8, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, The Earl of Sandwich, Ober22, Pieequals36, myjumpingsocks, BaalRules, Commander Lagasse, Coyote Laughs, and arrossisce

I promise you won't be disappointed.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for reading whether you guys review it or not.

Until my next post,  
Deuces.  
KL21


End file.
